


First day

by Animevampire1627



Series: Swap AU [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human Zim, Alternate Universe - Irken Dib, Crush at First Sight, M/M, switch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Dib and Gaz enrol in the local High School to learn more about the Earth and Dib meets an interesting human boy. Are all humans this cute?





	First day

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gaz is younger than Dib and therefore shouldn't be in his class but humour me because Gaz needs to keep an eye on Dib for as long as she can and she can't do that if she's in a different room for most of the day.

"Quiet down class, today there are new students joining you lot in this miserable space while you learn about your doom." Miss Butters told the bored class as she gestured towards the two standing at the front of the class with her bony hand. "This is Gaz and Dib Membrane."

Dib wondered if every educator was as demonic as the woman before him, she didn't seem to care about her job. In fact when he was researching this institution he found that she was always this way and yet she had always seemed to be there.

Creepy.

He gave his best smile to the class and took in their appearance. They all looked blankly at him as if they hadn't had a single thought in their young lives, he could almost feel his brain rotting just from being near them.

There was only one kid who seemed to have more than three brain cells, the black haired child with dark skin that was staring at him. He was slumped over his desk, like the others and from where Dib was standing he could just make out a piece of paper with a doodle on that the kid was working on. However it wasn't his body language that had attracted Dib's attention, it was his large, lavender eyes. They were locked onto him with an intensity he's only ever seen from the Invaders of his home planet when they were given a mission.

He snapped his gaze back to the rest of the class once Miss Butters continued speaking.

"If you two want to say something, say it now. Because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you two."

She then slithered back to her seat without so much as a sound. Dib was starting to doubt if the woman was even human at all.

Gaz took his pondering as an excuse to get this over with and looked up from her game.

Opening one eye to give the room a cold look she growled out "Don't talk to me and you'll keep your limbs." With her peice said she immediately looked back down to her pad and ignored them.

Dib smiled sheepishly at his classmates while internally cursing his slack mouthed partner, Gaz could have blown their cover sky high with her threatening message. Could she be more obvious?

He was going to have to rectify the situation.

Adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, he gave his politest smile to the brain dead mass.

"Greeting dirt smeets, I am a perfectly normal human and I look forward to gaining knowledge with you in this hall of learning." He finished his speech with a grin, no one was going to be able to see through his genius speech.

He saw the lavender eyed boy narrow his eyes at him but he wasn't worried. After all, what could one small earth boy do?

"Alright, now sit wherever there's space." Miss Butters said with annoyance dripping from her tone.

Gaz immediately headed for the back row to gain a corner seat. Once she sat down, the human boy next to her started talking a mile a minute to her and Dib felt a grain of pity.

For the boy, not his 'sister'.

Sure enough, barely any time passed before Gaz simply punched the kid in the face and then turned back to her game, as the boy writhed in pain on the ground.

Dib glanced away from the scene and sat in the only seat left. The one next to the dark skinned boy.

Well that was just perfect.

Grumbling he sat down, glancing at the human through the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he was so irrational around him but he seemed to be different from the others.

He saw him look over his form, his gaze seemingly settling on his portable disguise devise on his wrist, that allowed him to change out of this stuffy disguise when he was alone and put it back on if there was trouble.

It was in camouflage mode right now so he shouldn't have been able to see it and yet he seemed to stare right at it before snapping his eyes to the front page of the class when Miss Butters cleared her throat and began to talking about doom in the past, present and future.

Yes, he was very interesting

 

* * *

 

 

Dib slumped over his desk as the bell chimed, signalling the end of the day. He had just a tiny bit of respect for humans now, they had to do this almost everyday for a long part of their short lives.

What a miserable existence.

He already felt like he was loosing brain rolls just listening to these 'lessons'. He already knew most of this stuff from the research he had gathered on earth beforehand. Listening to someone else tell him it was just dull, and it practically sucked the life right out of him.

And their food, if you could call this stuff food. It looked like the stuff from back home but the taste was revolting, especially their meat.

They actually kill inhabitants of their world to eat them, he hadn't heard of such a thing from planets where they had supposedly evolved past their hunting mindset.

At least their sugary snacks were safe and tasty for him to eat, that was the only good thing he had found so far.

At least now he could go home and do something productive with his time, like research the life on their planet and how this social life worked.

Walking behind the group of children as they pushed each other in an effort er to leave faster, he was almost outside the classroom when someone clamped their hand around his wrist and pulled him back into the empty room.

Once his brain registered what was happening, Dib spun around and he wasn't all that supposed to see him s assailant was the boy, he now knew was called Zim.

Snatching his arm away he glared down at the shorter boy.

"What was that for?" He growled at him, rubbing his glove covered hand.

Wait, his disguise didn't wear gloves.

Looking over his body in alarm, he didn't see his black human clothing but his Irkin science uniform.

Jumping slightly, he made his portable disguise generator appear and hurriedly fiddled with the switches and dials until the hum of the machine told him that his disguise was back on.

He heard muffle snickers and whipped his head up to meet that of Zims, who was struggling to contain his laughter at his bumbling.

Narrowing his eyes in anger at the human, no one laughs at an Irken and lives to tell about it. He unleaded his mechanical legs from his PAK and lifted himself high enough to tower over the human, like the insignificant life form he was.

For a few glorious seconds, Zim did appear to be either too scared to move or shell shocked. Both of which were good boosts to his ego as no one was scared of his skinny form back on Irken.

However his ego took a beating once again as Zim had a smile growing across his face and his eyes practically light up in pure glee.

Before Dib could do anything more, Zim had charged up to his PAK legs, without so much as a concern for his safety, and began to examine them.

"Zim knew that you Irkens had good tech, not as good as what ZIM can make but pretty close." Dib heard the boys ramblings and quickly realised he was studying him. Which was kind of ironic as he was meant to be studying him, not the other way around.

Quickly retreating his PAK legs, Dib ignored the groan of disappointment as his mind began to race.

His mission was compromised, this human boy knew his real identity, he knows all about the Irken empire. If Dib didn't do anything soon, he would find himself on an Earth dissection table, being monitored for the rest of his life.

Dib paused in his ramblings, however, as he remembered something odd the boy had said.

Turning back to him, he peered over the top of his glasses.

"How do you know of our species, Earth boy?" He inquired, he had certainly never said it and he couldn't imagine Gaz letting it slip or even talking to him to be honest.

Zim stared back at him before snorting. "You're not even going to hide the fact that you're not human anymore from Zim? You must be pretty stupid."

Dib blushed dark green at the accusation but Zim continued before he could say anything in his defence.

"Zim knows ALL about your pitiful home world, Dib-Stink." Zim boasted, puffing his chest up. "Zim has been hacking into your database ever since Zim was a mere toddler. It's child's play at this point."

"You?" Dib questioned with a disbelieving look. The idea that a human could do such a thing was ridiculous and yet, here stood the proof.

"Of course, that's how Zim knew someone was coming to earth to examine it. Zim just never expected you to be basically five streets from Zims own house." Zim told him, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pink and black jacket.

Dibs antennas twitched from under his disguise in annoyance at the carefree attitude Zim had to hacking his planets brilliant and complex defences.

"So what are you going to do now?" He hissed at him "Take photos of my existence and expose me. News flash human, you'll just be labelled crazy."

Zim narrowed his own eyes at him and argued back. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of Zim, Dib thing! Of course Zim is not going to expose you, Zim would have no peace otherwise."

Dib rigid posture became slack in his confusion to the statement.

"Then why did you bring me in here?" He questioned, if it wasn't for fame or money then why bother risking his safety with a being much stronger than him?

"Duh, Zim just wanted to see what you guys looked like, your planet computer didn't allow Zim to see photos." Zim explained to him slowly, like it was obvious.

Dib honestly couldn't understand him, he risked his life to see his face? Is he some special kind of moron?

"Anyway, I have to get home so I can get some waffles for Gir." With this statement, he brushed past Dib and walked to the door.

Dib didn't know what to do. This kid was throwing him way off balance and he needed to gain the upper hand that this irritating brat seemed to have all the way through the conversation.

Grabbing Zims glove covered hand, he pulled him in the direction of the classroom wall before pinning him to it.

Relishing in the boys shocked silence for a moment he continued.

"I wouldn't act so casually if I were you, Zim. With the amount you know it would be possible to send a message back to the Tallest and have them send an armada back here to destroy your pitiful planet." Dib sneered at his smaller captive.

This was of course a lie, the empire didn't care too much about this planet, until Dib gave his report. It would take them months to get here anyway.

Zim gulped once to show his nervousness but he still held his gaze. He even put up a cocky smirk, the cheek of him.

"Bring it on, space boy." Zim sneered back at him "Zim will always be victorious."

Dib couldn't help but smirk back at him, what could he say? The boy intrigued him.

He was about to open his mouth when the classroom door burst open and a pale teenager strode in.

She stared at them until Dib realised the position they were in. A human courting gesture. Quickly letting his arms drop to his side, he watched as Zim hurried to the girls side, face the colour of tomatoes.

"What is it, Tak?" Zim asked once he reached her, trying to maintain some of his dignity.

Tak simply raised a pierced eyebrow in response before muttering "Your crazy little brother's outside the school jumping on random peoples backs again."

Honestly, she seemed to be a taller version of Gaz and if that wasn't terrifying to think about, he didn't know what was.

Zim groaned and slapped his forehead in expiration, sighing he hurried out the classroom and to the school entrance.

Tak watched him go before turning around and gaving Dib a once over with her eyes that seemed to be strangely sharp. He felt like she could see straight into his soul.

Finally she dropped her gaze before shrugging her shoulder and followed Zim out of the school. Meanwhile Dib had to keep himself from chasing after the pair.

Why? He didn't know, he only knew that he didn't like seeing them together.

It made his squidlyspooch tighten into a knot just thinking about the two of them.

Wait, what was he thinking about? He had no time to waste on thinking about his personal feelings, he needed to tell Gaz that they had been compromised already.

Slamming the door back open he rushed for the entrance where Gaz told him to wait for her after school so they could walk back to their base together.

Sure enough, when he burst through the entrance door she was ready there, still typing away on her PAD.

"Gaz, Gaz! We've been compromised, we need to tell the tallest. Oh man we are gonna get into so much trouble- mhm mph ngh!" His rant was cut of as Gaz had grown annoyed by him and simply slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Keep talking like this and we will be compromised." She hissed before slowly removing her hand and turning back to her screen.

Dib turned his frantic eyes back to the invaders face and continued his rant but he did lower his volume.

"But Gaz, Zim knows who we are and if he tells anyone we could end up-"

Dib was cut off for the second time as Gaz replied "I know, he cornered me at lunch."

Gaping at the purple haired alien for a few seconds as his brain tried to understand the statement.

"THEN HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" Dib finally yelled after his brain ended up with the equivalent of 'cannot compute' of her words.

Rolling her eyes as she understood that Dib wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him a proper answer.

"Listen here you idiot, I'm not going to kill someone here because they might spill our identity, especially after they've shown no interest in doing so." Giving him a pointed look, she continued "Besides I've placed a little listening device on him, if he does something to harm me....and you, I'll destroy him. But until then we let him be."

With officially the longest thing she's ever said to him, she turned away from him and glued her eyes once again to her screen and let her feet march her towards their base.

Dib followed behind her at a more subdued pace as he mulled over her words.

Zim certainly didn't seem like he wanted to tell anyone, he seemed to see most people here as idiots, which was a fair assessment.

He'd defiantly be keeping a closer eye on him, he seemed to be way more interesting than his peers.

Maybe he could focus his studies of humans on him instead of the other idiots, that would be a more useful product of his time here.

Snickering quietly to himself, he let a small smile creep into his lips. Get ready Zim, this Irkens got you in his sights.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if any of you have an idea of what you want Dib to do next just leave a comment because I don't know where I'm going with this.


End file.
